Second Grand Imperium of Eldrin
Created in 2024 AEW, the Second Grand Imperium of Eldrin was thought to be formed by Eldrin and successfully united the entire planet and brought a time of peace and prosperity to what was before a time of near chaos. On the planet Eldrin. The Imperium's creation and unification of the planet is what allowed a space age to develop in later years. Though it is highly doubted that the fabled "Lord Eldrin" actually unified the planet, it must have taken something just as glorious and mighty to the Vorxians. Following a series of international conflicts, a faction from the City state of Eldridge began political efforts to create a planetary government, though nearly every nation joined the rules and laws were not adequately followed or enforced by governments. The City state Eldridge decided to annex the territory around it, making it an island nation. This direct violation of their own rules set nations off and more conflict was created. Little did they know that was exactly what the Island nation wanted. Eldridge began a series of covert operations that would later be forever classified by the Vorxian Shadow Guard, the organization that would follow Eldridge's Covert Organizations. The operations included taking entire island bases from other countries and inciting more conflict. In the heat of war Eldridge would actually assassinate the stronger side's leadership in an attempt to even the playing fields. Many historians believe that the nations knew it was Eldridge's hand in play but seeing as most of the history from before this and on is actually written by people of Eldridge they cannot be certain due to clear bias. Nevertheless according to written history, the conflicts eventually escalated into a a global event at which Eldridge was even at risk of invasion. During the Global War though, Eldridge was apparently able to pit the other countries against each other until finally Eldidge commanded not only the most powerful navy but the largest army. Accounts state that opposing forces were starving and lacked ammunition to even fight the Eldridge military. Unification was swift and Eldridge supposedly conquered the world. When actually looking at the historical texts it almost seems plausible that a deity awoke and ended all war and strife by killing off all of his enemies. Rather than a small city state rising to power swiftly by manipulating every other country. Regardless of its origin, the Second Grand Imperium did a lot of good in its days, while it was not the best government and may have been cruel it made critical steps toward the space age. The Imperium actually created the foundation for large spaceports, clearing land and starting development for critical infrastructure that would later prove vital to the swift space expansion that would follow. The Imperium even began what would become known as the Vorxian Shadow Guard during the Grand Empire of Eldrin. The Imperium had a very old empire setup to it. With Eldridge nobility commanding the various regions of the planet which formed the council or senate. Though the Imperium made critical strides toward a space age a revolution happened before they could ever see it. Then people demanded representation rather than an Eldridge noble making decisions for them. The result was a collapse and the Vorxian Imperium rose to claim full responsibility for the ensuing space age. Category:Governed States